Ben 10: Race Against Time
Ben 10: Race Against Time is the live-action adaptation of Ben 10. It premiered on November 21, 2007 in the US as a Cartoon Network original film. Plot In Bellwood, a mysterious figure appears and immediately starts destroying things. Ben, in the form of Heatblast, confronts him. After a short battle, Heatblast seemingly obliterates the villain and reverts back into Ben. The next day, Ben goes back to school, and has trouble adjusting to a normal life again. After a bad day in which he gets bullied by Cash and J.T., and two girls he tried to flirt with earlier, this resulted in Grey Matter causing complete chaos at a diner where Mrs. Dalton works. Later, he and Gwen go over some yearbook photos she took. In the background of one with Ben, Gwen enhances a blurred spot and reveals the same villain Ben defeated earlier. Grandpa Max identifies him as Eon, an alien the Plumbers captured almost two centuries ago. When he arrived, he was half dead and brought a device with him called the "Hands of Armageddon", which would open a time rift to the alien's home dimension and unleash his race upon Earth if activated. They travel to the containment facility, where Eon is supposed to be kept in suspended animation, only to find it empty and his guardian aged to near-death. Before he dies, the Plumber warns Ben that Eon is after him. Traveling back to Bellwood, Max takes Ben and Gwen to the location of the Hands of Armageddon, guarded by the few remaining Plumbers ranging from Mrs. Dalton, Mr. Hawkins the postman, Fire Chief Whittington, and Principal White. Eon has followed them and breaks into the facility, but cannot activate the device. When Ben attempts to use the Omnitrix, it malfunctions, glowing purple, and refuses to activate. Eon attempts to kidnap Ben, claiming it to be a rescue, but Ben escapes. Eon manages to corner Ben, explaining that his race learned to control time itself, but trapped themselves by misusing their power. He claims that his fate is intertwined with Ben's. Eon is scared off by an old man who happens to be another Plumber before he can elaborate. Grandpa Max decides it would be best for Ben to leave Bellwood so that Eon won't find him, but Ben bravely refuses and they both come to a deal where Ben will be monitored daily by a Plumber in disguise. The Plumbers, all around town, guard Ben around the clock. When Ben goes to the school gym to be alone, Principal White attempts to calm Ben's fears. Suddenly, Eon arrives again and shoves White out of the way. This time, Ben transforms into Diamondhead and fights him off. Later on that day, Ben decides to lure Eon into a trap by purposefully leaving himself open, but this backfires and he is captured, along with Gwen and Max after the Rustbucket is destroyed. At the Plumber facility storing the Hands of Armageddon, Eon explains some of the background of the Omnitrix: Ben can only remain in his alien forms for ten minutes at a time, a failsafe to prevent them from overwhelming his personality. Eon knows how to deactivate the failsafe, and in doing so can resurrect himself through the Omnitrix. He does so, and Ben is transformed into a younger version of Eon. The older one retreats since there are now two of him. Reborn, Eon activates the Hands of Armageddon. Meanwhile, Principal White has gotten out of the nurse's office and finds the imprisoned Plumbers. When trying to find the key to that room, they point to the button near the door that freed them all. Gwen and Max manage to free themselves and work to stop him. While Max tries to disable the time rift, potentially at the cost of his own life, Gwen appeals to Ben inside Eon. Ben successfully overcomes Eon, pressing the Omnitrix symbol under his cloak to revert back into Ben, and with the help of the other Plumbers, manages to save Max and disables the time rift, sending Eon's race back to their own dimension. Just when it seems like they've won, time stops for everyone but Ben. The older Eon reappears, angered at Ben's victory. Ben transforms into Wildmutt and fights him off, eventually knocking him into the Hands of Armageddon, destroying both the Hands and Eon. After doing an impromptu magic trick for the school talent show, using the Omnitrix timing out and a well-placed stage curtain, Wildmutt reverts back into Ben and he finally accepts being just Ben for a while. However, Max points out that aliens are persistent, and as they walk off into the night, an alien ship flies towards Earth. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben, Max and Gwen face Eon for the first time, who escaped from a cryogenic tube where he was held captive. *The Tennysons are back in Bellwood after their summer vacation. *Eon manages to take over Ben's body and activate the Hands of Armageddon. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Cash Murray *J.T. *Edward White *Doris Dalton *Constantine Jacobs *Fire Chief Whittington *Mr. Hawkins *Mr. Enguells *Mr. Jenyx *Mrs. Carlyle Villains *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used *Heatblast (off-screen transformation) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation, selected alien was Four Arms) *Diamondhead *Eon (first appearance) *Wildmutt Errors Error Omnitrix mode.png|The Omnitrix is green even after timing out Error Omnitrix symbol.png|The Omnitrix symbol is miscolored *When Heatblast is fighting Eon's goons, they're fighting the police officers in one scene, and are still running after them when Heatblast makes a wall of fire in the next scene. *After the Omnitrix times out from Heatblast, it doesn't turn red. *When Eon grabs Ben, he pulls him through the door of the hardware store, even though they were underground. *When Eon corners Ben and the old man shoots at Eon, the first few shots come out of nowhere before it shows him coming out the door. *When Ben as Eon reaches to the Omnitrix symbol, the sides of it are a lighter shade of green. *Heatblast knocks Eon through the insurance building window, but in a later scene it is fully intact. Naming and Translations Trivia *This movie premiered in Poland before the first episode of Alien Force, but on the same day. *This movie's working title was Ben 10 in the Hands of Armageddon. *It is revealed that this timeline's version of Verdona is deceased. *This movie's theme song is a remix of the theme song of the original series. *According to pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of this movie: **Ben has been back in Bellwood for a few weeks since his summer vacation ended.File:RAT Few Weeks After Summer.png **Since her family moved to a different part of Bellwood during the summer, Gwen is going to Ben's school now.File:Gwen's Family Moved.png **Gwen has temporarily given up on her real magic in an effort to try and get back to normal.File:RAT Gwen Gave Up Magic.png **Ben's aliens got famous over the summer thanks to news reports.File:Famous Aliens.png **Eon's powers over energy allowed him to control the cars.File:Eon Control Cars.png **Gwen recognized the Diamondhead crystal debris. Everyone else just thought it was broken glass.File:Gwen Recognizes Diamondhead's Crystals.png **The Rust Bucket was destroyed, and even Upgrade can't help put it back together again.File:Rust Bucket Destroyed.png **Although Ben has stayed in his alien form for over 10 minutes before, it has never been with the failsafe purposely turned off.File:RAT Omnitrix Failsafe Off.png **The weird energy fluctuations of the Hands of Armageddon made it impossible for Gwen to use her magic.File:RAT Gwen Can't Use Magic.png **The Hands needed the full power of a young Chronian to become activated.File:Young Chronian.png **The Hands' defenses dropped once it was powered on, making it easy to destroy.File:Easy to Destroy HoA.png **The stage manager was played by the movie's writer - Mitch Watson.File:Stage Manager Mitch Watson.png **The ships at the end of the movie are implied to belong to Vilgax.File:RAT Vilgax Tease.png References es:Ben 10: Carrera Contra el Tiempo Category:Movies Category:Merchandise Category:Live Action Category:Retconned